A Confused Situation
by Rivulet027
Summary: Sequel to 'Making His Own Fun'. Billy isn't quite sure how he ended up with Rocky and tries to put a stop to it when Rocky steps in. Billy/Rocky


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers.

Warning: This piece contains slash.

A/N: Written as a birthday present for pockythoughts on lj. Happy Birthday! Also written for the schmoop_bingo on lj prompt kissing it better.

A Confused Situation

Billy blinked feeling disconcerted as Rocky reached over and stole his books. Rocky took a bite of the apple he'd shoved into his mouth and started down the hall. Billy stared at his empty hands for a moment before he caught up. He had to find a way to stop Rocky from thinking they were a couple, before one of them got hurt.

"Where we headed?" Rocky asked.

"I had intended to spend my free period in the library," Billy said, not quite sure why Rocky felt the need to come along, or carry his books. They hadn't even gone on a date, they weren't really a couple and he could carry his own books!

Rocky nodded as he took another bite of his apple.

Billy frowned as they headed towards the library wanting to tell Rocky that he couldn't take food into the library. Also how did he tell Rocky that the kissing between them had to stop when he found a large part of his day preoccupied with trying to figure out when he could kiss Rocky next? Billy tilted his head, blinking when he realized that Rocky had not only finished his apple, but that they'd reached the library. When they reached a table and Rocky set his books down, Billy stole them back.

"I'm more than capable of…"

Rocky rolled his eyes, "I wanted to."

Billy sat down, "Oh."

Rocky smiled at him before rummaging through his bookbag and pulling out his homework.

"May I make an inquiry?" Billy asked.

Rocky set his pencil down.

Billy frowned. What was the best way to say 'just cause we've made out a few times doesn't mean that we're together'?

"I believe that I may have given you the wrong impression," Billy started, as he tried to figure out what exactly it was he wanted to say.

"Ah man," Rocky frowned, "Is this going to be one of those talks about how we can't be together, where you try to convince me it's not a good idea?"

"I don't recall having this conversation before?" Billy pointed out.

"It was while I was doing that time-loop thing," Rocky revealed.

"Where you kissed everyone," Billy reminded.

"Yeah, but I liked kissing you best and kissed you for more loops. The others only got one kiss, you got several," Rocky told him.

"And in one of these loops I managed to convince you that kissing me wasn't…" Billy paused, trailing off, not exactly sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. Why was he at a loss for words? He enjoyed kissing Rocky, but in every senerio he'd run through his head he couldn't see them as boyfriends. Their personalities were simply too different and while they made good friends how would moving past that affect team dynamics?

"No," Rocky told him cheerfully as he picked up his pen again.

"No?" Billy inquired.

"You didn't convince me that kissing was a bad idea," Rocky elaborated, "You convinced me that kissing you without letting you think about how we'd work out as a couple was the better plan, which is also one of the reasons I haven't asked you on a date yet either."

"You want to go on a date?"

Rocky nodded.

Billy blinked. Why did he want that? He'd already concluded that he and Rocky were not a conceivable pairing, but now that the idea of a date between them was presented he wanted it.

"The entire situation doesn't make sense," Billy grumbled, mostly to himself.

Rocky smirked, "You think too much. Want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Billy ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Why couldn't he decide what to wear? Why had he never been this nervous about a date before? What did one wear to break up with their not quite boyfriend, never actually been on a date until now, want to kiss him a lot teammate?

Billy buried his head in his hands. He brought his hands down when he heard a chuckle. He blinked, Rocky was leaning in his doorway a bit of a smirk on his face.

"You're mom let me up," Rocky explained as he took in the array of shirts Billy had rejected and then left on his bed. He wandered over to the closet.

Billy frowned, "You're early."

Rocky shrugged and pulled out a plain blue shirt. He walked over to Billy, a smile on his face, "Not that I object to what you're wearing, but I think the restaurants not gonna let you in without a shirt."

Billy glanced down at his good pair of jeans and sneakers, suddenly realizing he was standing there shirtless. He reached to grab for the shirt, but Rocky held it out of reach, then wrapped an arm around him, leaning in and kissing him. Billy shuddered and reached up to cup Rocky's face, leaning against his friend.

As Rocky pulled away Billy confessed, "I can't think when you do that."

This earned Billy a quick peck on the lips before Rocky explained, "Then why are you fighting this?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Billy frowned, knowing he had the whole senerio worked out in his head, but not quite able to recall it with Rocky so close, so within reach.

Rocky leaned in and whispered near his ear, "I can't kiss you every moment of every day."

Billy tilted, turned and pulled Rocky into a kiss. Rocky pulled him closer and as Rocky's arms came down to wrap around him, Billy took his shirt back. Rocky grinned and Billy couldn't help but smile back as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Stop thinking so much and try with me?" Rocky asked.

Billy nodded his agreement. He could try and stop doubting and let this relationship take its course. If he kept over thinking than he'd have sabotaged it and he couldn't, not when Rocky was a good friend, a teammate. He couldn't not try when the kisses made his mind halt and all he wanted to do was kiss back.


End file.
